Q
This page is about the FAQ and the Q&A answers Emilia Camp + Jens Camp (former) Emilia Q: Is Emilia a virgin? A: Yes Q: Who does she like the most (No Jens) A: Probably nobody. She never felt love, only with Jens. Q: Would Emilia be able to kill Pandora. A: No. only the "Awakened Emilia" could do so. Q: Tell me more about the Awakened Emilia. A: You could easily say that when she froze the entire forest she wasn't awakened. So that means that she is extremely strong then. Q: What kind of music does Emilia like? A: She likes the sound of birds a lot, she doesn't really listen to music. Q: Will Emilia understand love? A: Eventually... Jens and Eos Q: How strong will Jens become with Magic? A: Probably not that strong. He will become stronger though. Q: Would Jens turn gay? A: Probably not. I'm not really into turning the main characters into gay or lesbian. But Regulus is cute though! Q: How good is Jens in starting a friendship? A: The other person has to be cute or has to have a purpose to become friends Q: What character in whole Re:Kingdom hates Jens the most? A: Vincent, Pandora, Kanade, and CAPELLA, He hates Capella the most, I think. Q: Does Jens like Historia? A: They are fine together, nothing special. Q: How is his relationship with his family / where are they? A: Shawn = S P O I L E R as he hasn't made an introduction (yet). Lissandra = He loves his mother a lot and does not want to lose her again. Frey = Uhm... a giant spoiler. Q: Why is Jens so weak? A: Well when he got summoned to Lugunica, his gate entirely collapsed. Which made him unable to use Earth Magic. Also, he has no primary weapon or armor. Jens was used to the Lightbringer, but it got destroyed after the Destruction of Runeterra. Q: Why can he use Yin Magic after Earth? A: In the contract of Beatrice was listed that he could choose one of the three elements (since he is from Runeterra, he is able to use multiple magic,). Beatrice then healed 70% of his gate and now he is able to cast Yin. Q: After his memories got erased, how did he regain the memories of Eos? A: ??? and ??? replaced the soul of Jens in Eos' body and just threw the soul of Eos away. Otto Q: Otto's memory of his first crush? A: He got nervous and puked... He is not that good with girls you see.. Q: What are the names of Otto's parents? A: Mazeran and Framir Suwen. Q: Why hasn't Otto have his Spotlight Yet? A: Because he will have on in Arc 24! Petra Leyte Q: WHERE WAS PETRA BEFORE SHE DIED? A: Well, to be honest, I didn't really like Petra as a character. So she died at Arc 20. Roswaal Q: How did Roswaal notice that Jens has Return by Death. A: Kinda Core Spoiler. Q: Does he know what Return by Death is? A: Yes. Q: Was the Original Roswaal stronger? A: Roswaal L Mathers is the original one. The Original Roswaal keeps taking control over his descendants’ bodies. Q: Does L know about this? A: Not really Q: Who are the other Roswaal's? A: Starting with his original body, Roswaal has been changing his middle initial every time he possesses a new descendant. His original initial was A, making his current body his 11th one. You're welcome. Rem Q: How was her relationship with Jens? A: Jens didn't really cared that much about Rem. Though she really liked him. Ram Q: Where is Ram now? A: She started to worry about Sirius so she took him underground and started torturing him untill he says where Vincent and Regulus are. Q: How cruel is Ram? A: When her sister died, she wanted to kill Sirius, but Emilia stopped her because he was the last information source. Q: If Ram would be able to enter her Demon Form, would she be able to kill Sirius A? A: Yes, easily too. Lewes Meyer Q: So what's up with the original Lewes Meyer? A: Spoiler. She will return though. Frederica Baumann Q: R.I.P Frederica A: Nah, never liked her to be honest. Garfiel Tinsel Q: Where is Garfiel? A: He left the Emilia Camp and is seaching for something. Melissa Q: So... is either Nathan or Sirius her father? A: Yep. Will be explained. Q: Melissa is lesbian, I heard? A: That's true. Q: Who does Melissa likes the most? A: Crusch. Q: So... Where is Melissa now? A: After the extermination and the death of Jens, she got summoned by Beatrice and she got frozen by Emilia. Q: And where are Sirius and Nathan then? A: Melissa took them to her own Realm. But Sirius got summoned back and Nathan too. Though they both got kidnapped at a night by Volakian assassins. Pack Q: Where is Pack now? A: In the atmosphere. Somewhere Q: Will he return? A: Maybe, Maybe not. Q: He is able to create ice, but he is a fire mage? A: Ice is a subelement of heat, which is produced by Fire Mages. Magic isn't easy you know. Q: How strong is Pack? A: Uhm, depends on the situation. Normally he would able to kill Petelgeuse. In his Star Beastification, he would be able to kill Regulus. And there is another thing and he would be able to kill Halibel. Elsa Q: Where was Elsa born and how was her past? A: Blood exists in many colors - This is a good story about her past though... Q: How is it posisble that Elsa is extremly weak against magic? A: Because she is dead. (Whoops thats kinda sad), no but really, thats a big spoiler. Q: Why is her magic resistance so low? A: It has to do with her Semblance, I won't say more! Meili Q: Why is Meili capable of controlling Demons? A: That will be revealed soon. Stop yelling. Q: Who are Meili's (Alive Elsa) best friends? A: Emilia < Beatrice < Shaula. Meili doesn't really like to have friends, so... Q: Why is Meili so cute? A: Well, she was born in Gusteko!! That says enough ^_^ Q: About how strong is Meili? A: She could defeat almost everyone in the Emilia Camp except Emilia and Beatrice. Q: I really like her character developing, will she return a lot? A: Yes she will, she will appear a lot the latest part of the series. Q: It is rumored that Meili's Semblance is the source of her demon controlling, is this true? A: Arc 25. Nathan Harmonia Lugnica. Q: Was the "Lugnica" surname planned from the beginning? A: Not really, i just found it interesting that his brother is a Cult member and he would be a royal member. Q: Is Nathan Naturales? A: Maybe, maybe not. It wouldn't matter that much anyway at this point in the storyline. Q: Would Nathan be able to survive the Truth of Emerada? A: No. When he would hear it, his ears would bleed and he would die instantly. Q: Would Nathan be able to obtain authorities. A: Yes, but most likely only Pride. Q: Is Nathan able to use the Royal Family ability? A: Well. That's a spoiler which will be revealed in Arc 24. Q: How strong can Nathan be. A: If he would unlock ALL of his potential, he would maybe be able to defeat Reinhard. Q: What means ALL? A: 200% mana consumption, 100% Authority Genes, and being able to understand the Truth. Q: Is nathan that great of a person? A: Well, you will know that soon enough. But he is not that "nice" as you think. O_O Beatrice Q: So, Beatrice new Witch of Greed? A: No Q: Beatrice is competible with greed? A: Also, No Q: Then why is she in the Sanctuary? A: 3 Chapters... Just wait. Kanade Tachibana, “Angel” Q: TRAITOR!!!! WHY?! A: Well, a broken heart hurts... Q: She kinda overreacted to be honest. A: Well, actually, she isn't really Sirius A at all. Q: So she got corrupted by it too? A: No. After she got infected with Dragon Veins, she lived 2 years in a locked room at the old Roswaal Mansion. In these two years, someone entered her room through the window and gave her the Void Ring. That ring holds the spirit of a old guardian. Sirius A. That’s it. Q: Is the person who gave the ring still alive? A: Yes, but... Yraya Time Q: Yraya has feelings for Jens? A: Not really, she sees him as a friend only. Q: Time Travel is OP A: Not really, you can easily fuck up the past/future which may be your own fate. Fluxi Q: Witch Blood? A: Her mother was a Witch. But not a Witch of Sins. Nothin special. Q: How can she use Sloth? A: Sekhmet once possessed her body, turning her hair white and giving her the Authority of Sloth. Though she cannot use it at her full potential as she isn't competible with the Genes. Ely Q: Did Ely love Fluxi? A: Not really. both sisters thought that the other sister was dead so. Ely kinda forgot Fluxi while Fluxi hated Ely. Q: Tell me more about their past. A: Fluxi and Ely grew up near a village of Noxus in Runeterra. It was known as a common Witch Clan. (Witches are common in Runeterra) Their mother send both of them away from the Clan because there would be war within then and two weeks. When they fled, they found a place called Ljord. While Fluxi was making chemicals, she met a person called Agily Mech and he became her best friend. Ely once was going to get some wood but never returned. She fled to another country and got teleported accidently to Azeroth where she became the guardian of Aviana. Q: Sad backstory, why did she fled from Ljord? A: She probably hated Agily and Fluxi's relationship. Nothing too serious. Lyserg Enhance Q: What is Enhance? A: Enhance is a paranormal phenomenom which passess a energetic stream of energy through the users soul into a weapin. Q: How strong is enhancing and how did Lyserg gained that power? A: 1= In Runeterra, It was overpowered. 2 = She traveled through the north and accidently came in a Freljordian Library where she found a Elixer. That Elixer had some kind of power which allowed her to create Enhance Energy. Q: Is Enhance able to run out? A: Yes. Every Enhancification costs about 20 Enhancing Energy. A max Enhance Energy of a person is around 100. When it runs out, you have to wait 6 hours for 15 Enhancing Energy. Q: Lyserg was originally introduced as the Champion of the Grand Tournament. How strong is she now? A: Formerly, she would be able to defeat everyone because Runeterra is different from Lugunica. Her Enhance powers are not that great in Runeterra. After Regulus destroyed Runeterra and Azeroth, she lost her unknown source of her Enhance powers and became unable to use it. Q: What can Lyserg do now then? A: She is still able to use Enhance powers, but not as much. Her max is around 25 now. Q: So now she is extremly weak, isn't she? A: No, she has a trump card you know! Crusch Camp Crusch Q: Why is Crusch the always target??! She has already lost her memories twice and got her arm cut off twice and even got infected with dragon veins once! A: Most likely because she had a relationship with Fourier Lugnica and had the qualities to become Queen. Q: What kind of person would Crusch date? A: A calm person, he has to be smart and Crusch really likes a muscular boyfriend. Ferris Q: So, why is Ferris wearing a dress? A: That was his first gift of Crusch. Q: Does Ferris hate Jens? A: Yes. After the incident at the Crusch House, he started feeling extreme hate for him. Wilhelm Q: Why hasn't Wilhem made a huge introduction yet. A: All characters have their 'Spotlight' moment... Right? Q: What kind of moment will Wilhelm’s be? A: Oooooh.. you will like it for sure! Priscilla Camp Priscilla Q: What is Priscilla's real name? A: That is a core spoiler Q: What are her breasts filled with? A: Dreams, memories and pride. Q: How would you describe her past? A: That is kinda a spoiler, but ill avoid them. " *** *** also known as her father's name Priscilla Barielle was a girl living in nobility until her mom died and her dad had to sell her to Cecilius Segmunt as a slave. She worked for him untill something happend and gained extremly "Luck" and became how she now is". A bit shitty summary, but had to avoid spoilers. T_T Q: Will Priscilla have a spotlight in the story? A: She already had a lot. But there will be two more. Arc 24 and 29. Maybe one in between :O Q: What is your favorite Priscilla Quote? A: Jens, sweety, dont look so angry towards me, allow me... to make things more intresting hmmm Q: In Volakia, how good was her live after the Slave years? A: Way worse than in Lugnica. Q: Why does she like Jens that much? A: Pride likes Pride, I guess? Al Q: How old is Al? A: Old. Q: Will Al’s real face be revealed at some point in the future? A: I don’t want to say it, but when a masked character doesn’t remove their mask, it means something, right? Q: How intresting is Aldebaran? A: According to Priscilla, not as intresting as Jens. Q: How did he lose his right arm? A: Spoiler. But it's not that important. Schult Q: When will we see Schult? A: "Time" will tell. Q: Does he like Priscilla? A: He sees her more like a big sis. Anastasia Camp Anastasia Q: Does Ana-san have any aliases? A: Black Fox, Greedy Princess, Iron Plate Magistrate Q: How weak is Anastasia without Ekidona? A: Pretty weak, most likely one of the weakest characters in the universe. Q: Will Anastasia have a golden moment or a "spotlight"? A: Oh baby, you have no idea. (Thats a yes.) Q: What's Anastasia's favorite part of her Mansion? A: The Mirror (spoiler). Q: What's up with her Mirror? A: It tells her something. (reference + spoiler) Q: When will there be a new short story about Anastasa? A: Actually!!!! I'm planning on making a new Ana story. Julius Q: When will Julius introduce himself? It took long enough and we only know his name. A: He will make his introduction in Arc 24. And he will be a core character until Arc 30. So enjoy Q: Is Julius strong? A: If he has his memories back, yes. Otherwise no. Q: Does Julius care about Anastasia? A: More than anyone else. Q: What's his relationship with his family? A: He kinda abandoned them, but his family still loves him. Joshua Q: Does Joshua like his brother? A: Not really, he hates his "Spirit" Knight title. Mimi Q: Where is Mimi? A: In Kararagi. Q: When will Mimi return? A: Around Arc 24/25. Felt Camp Felt/Amalia Q: Why is Felt your favorite character? A: Because she has a nice backstory, which i really like. Q: When will her blessing be revealed? What it is and how she obtained it. A: Well, Felt will have from Arc 24 untill the End the spotlight i think. So you will learn it. Q: What kind of food does Felt like? A: She absolutly LOVES fast food. (Cheeseburgers are her favorite). Q: Will Felt have her last spotlight? A: Probably Arc 28/29... But it will be one of those "golden moments". Reinhard Q: Nerf Reinhard? A: He will be nerfed a bit. Q: Really? A: Yes, but still, strongest character along with Satella. Q: What characters come near killing/defeating Reinhard A: There are only 6. I’ll only give you their aliases/titles. The Devil, The Admirer, The God Knight, The Glaced Prince, Goddess, Greedy Kingdom. Q: Does Reinhard has feelings for Felt? A: Apart from making her the best ruler ever, N o Q: Is Reinhard x Felt ship possible? A: No, Felt likes guys like Nathan. other Van Astrea members Theresia Q: Therasia once came back as a zombie? How? A: Pandora recreated her corpse and made Theresia her puppet. Heinkel Q: How is his relationship with Reinhard? A: Heinkel hates him and wanted him to be kicked out of the van Astrea family. Reid Q: How strong was Reid? A: Stronger then Satella. But he never got the oppertiunity to use 100% of his powers. Dragon Sword Reid Q: How has this sword survived that much? A: Spoiler. Q: How is the above question a spoiler? A: The way of repairing is a spoiler. World Spirits / Other Spirits Zarestia Maguro Q: Maguro is...? A: The World Spirit holding the Fire Element. Q: How strong is he? A: He is capable of create an volcano and erupt whole Lugunica. But he has no intentions so keep calm. Glacia Q: Glacia vs Emilia? A: Emilia is strong, but Glacia is able to freeze whole Lugunica. Q: Will Glacia show up? A: Yes. Consteria Q: Sinon vs Consteria? A: Sinon Wins, Consteria gave half of her powers to Halibel. Q: Why Halibel? A: Spirits are crazy you know. Kindred Q: KINDRED IS SO AWESOME WHEN WILL SHE RETURN? A: She won't. I have no plans so far of returning her to the story. Q: Why? She is so awesome and has so much potential in the last arcs as the last arcs are all about death. A: Kindred had her time. Q: Well. Thats sad. Who was kindred before they became kindred? A: A knight and a priest. They had nothing in common and they didn't know each other. They did live in the same country though. Q: How strong is Kindred? A: She is able to kill both Reinhard and Satella at the same time. Though why would they? They have no intentions to interfere with the world at all. They only like to talk to Jens sometimes. Q: Do people know about Kindred in Lugunica? A: Yes, but they are a myth in Gusteko and Kararagi. Someone out of Volakia has never heard about them. Lugnica however has, but they think Kindred is a fairy tale. Bard Q: Bard Time? A: How about a no? Kalista Q: Kalista is known as the Spear of Vengeance, She is also known to be the killer of the 15th Queen of Lugnica. What was the true purpose of her killing Antlia Lugnica? A: She was bored. Q: Wow, Kalista is cruel, will she return? A: I do have 1 plan for her. It is not a good one though. Other Lugnica Characters Sinon Q: So Sinon hasn't done much in the story at all but we do hear a lot of things like "Wind Guardian" "Lady of Priestella" "Priestella's Daughter". Why? A: Her Arc will come soon. Q: Why hasn't she appeared? Where was she the whole time? A: During Arc 5, Mili send her away because Ekidona knew that the Cult would be coming. The Royal Families Q: Is everything true what we heard about the Royal Family. A: There is one thing which is completly false. But oh well. Q: How was the Kingdom before Jens died (Jet Lugnica) A: It was fine. Nothing serious, only the death of Fourier was really, really, really a pain in the a** for the kingdom. Q: When was the Kingdom at her best? A: 10th King, Zabinel Lugnica was the best king so far. Sages and the Pleiades. Shaula Vayne Q: Shaula vs Shaula? A: Shaula would win ;) Q: How good is Shaula with her scent? A: Shaula Flugel is better though. Shaula Flugel Q: Will we see Shaula in the future? A: Yes. A lot actually. Q: Will she leave the Pleiades Watchtower? A: Actually, she already did. The Pleiades Watchtower is currently overseen by Historia. Q: Does Shaula love someone? A: She is actually doesn't know what love is. Flugel Q: So i really love all that Mystery Flugel things, but who is he actually or atleast, tell us what you are allowed to tell us! A: Flugel was the Sage who sealed Satella away. After the sealing, he "Dissappeared" and got summoned to another world. Before he was a sage, he had a pretty god damn bad past and lived outside Lugunica. Everything will be explained in Arc 24. Historia Q: I've read that Historia's realname is a gigantic important plotpoint, is this true? A: Yes. Actually, her name will be the reason why everything goes to shit during Arc 24-30. Q: Is Historia good? A: Yes. She has no purpose of betrayal. She does have a "bad" past. Pleiades Spirits Q: During Arc 12 and 13, we met the 6 Pleiades Spirits, where is the 7th one? A: She died during the battle for the Pleiades Watchtower 300 years ago. Q: Was she really important? A: Not really, as the tower is still protected without her. Historia's Apprentices Q: Who is the strongest so far? A: Currently : Pollux > Althena > Castor Q: How strong are they? A: Pollux is incredible strong and holds extremly legendary abilities. Althena is just a knight with higher than average stats and Castor is a angel with just considerable power. Q: Will they be important? A: Pollux will, Althena too and Castor is a bit of a filler but will has his golden moment. Q: How strong is Pollux? A: She could easily defeat the Whole Witch Cult excluding Regulus Corneas but including Pandora. Q: Why is Pollux so strong? A: She is able to bend reality which is simallair to the Authority of Vainglory and is also able to make puppets/living corpses. Also, she is so far the only character which is able to destroy a gate. Gusteko Characters Gusteko Royalty Q: Out of all the royal members, who was the best? A: Alyosha. Q: And which one was the worst? A: Probably Dimitri and Alexander. Q: Why was Dimitri so cruel? A: Maybe he was ordered to do so? Q: MAMA? WHO IS MAMA? A: Mama... My apologies, if she reads this... it is already too late..... Souta Furuta, The Crazed Prince Q: When is Furuta's birthday? A: On the 14th of May. Q: What kind of drinks does Furuta like? A: He likes Malibu and other fruity liquor. He also likes a glass of red wine and or just water. He hates Appa Juice. Q: How strong is Souta out of the Strongest Six? A: For those wondering, the Strongest Six are those who come near Reinhard's level. The six are Devil's Child, being Capella. The Crazed Prince, being Souta Furuta. The Admirer, being Halibel. Blue Lightning, being Cecilius Segmunt, Witches Child. being Regulus Corneas and the''' Goddess''', being Pandora. Power levels are quity hard to determine between these six. Q: Souta's best friend is who exactly? A: Furuta doesn't really have friends. Q: How did his parents call him? Souta or Furuta? A: Furuta most of the times. Q: Being from the Gusteko's royalty, please tell me something about his family! A: His father is called Alyosha Gusteko, he got an older brother who was a decoy of being the 10th Prince of Gusteko, Dimitri Guko. He had a younger sister called Anya Gusteko. He never met his mother, but his mother is called Galina Gusteko. His father is of royal blood, while his mother was just a citizen of Gusteko. Q: Could you explain his alias'? A: Northern King, he gained that Alias of being undefeatable in Gusteko. Nobody could possibly kill him. Crazed Prince, he's relativelly.... crazy. I don't wanna spoil, ya know! Q: His thoughts about the Lestrange family? A: ... Granhiert Family Q: So... Now Elsa is dead, the family is dead too? A: No, Mellany is still somewhere out there. Shiro Q: Who is She? A: She is strong. And she is afilliated with Gusteko, lets keep it there... Q: So after reading Arc 15, it's revealed that a part of Fortuna is in her. How come? A: It's implied that Pandora is the cause. Kararagi Characters Halibel Q: HALIBEL IS SO STRONG WTAF, WHY AND IS HE ABLE TO DEFEAT REINHARD? A: He is incredibly strong, but not that strong. Volakia Characters 6th continent Characters Annie Leonhardt Q: So after all those events and betrayels, is Annie good or bad??? A: She is good, but she lives a bad life. Q: Why does Annie act so anti social. A: Because of the Hometown Q: Does she know Regulus? A: She does, she hates him. Q: Who does she likes the most of the Hometown? A: probably... Historia or something, she doesn't really like humanity at all. Q: How strong is Annie? A: Above the average powerfull character. Neo Q: Why can't she talk? A: Have you heard about Nature and Nurture? She was born in a place and she was abandoned and didn't learn how to speak. However, she did learn it once but her father abused her and made her terrified to talk. Pain Q: Will Pain appear? A: All characters exist to appear?! Emerald Sustrai Q: Who was the first character with a Semblance in ReKingdom? A: Emerald, hers is actually really good developed! Anoixi Q: So is it true that Anoixi was taken away by the same bandits as Amalia/Felt was? A: Absolutely correct! To be more accurate, it was the Branwen Tribe, Ravens. Q: How strong is Anoixi as the Spring Maiden? A: She is pretty weak as she hasn't learned all her potential. Q: How would she do against Reinhard or Reid? A: She would lose, against both Reinhard and Reid. Q: Does she know that Raven took her away? A: Not yet... Cinder Q: So, Cinder.... A: Yes Q: How strong is Cinder? A: She is pretty good above Roswaal A. Q: Is she competible with something? A: She is competible with Wrath, Maiden and Demon qualities. Q: Cinder's team is kinda, who? A: Emerald, Neo and Adam Taurus. Q: Who she likes the most? A: Neo, duh? Adam Taurus Frieda Reiss Q: Will she appear? A: She is dead you know. Q: Is she important? A: Spoileryyyyy, but yes Q: Does Historia know about her? A: She forgot and doesn't want to remember. Q: Did she like her? A: She was her best friend, her only one to be honest ha~ha, im sad. Yang Xiao Long Rose Blake Belladonna Winter Schnee Weiss Schnee Q: What kind of past did Weiss have? A: Sad one, abuse, alone, discrimination, royal test, burdened, alone, alone, did i say alone? Qrow Branwen Q: How strong is Qrow? A: Qrow VS Raven = Draw. Taiyang Xiao Long Q: Who did he love the most, Raven or Summer? A: Well, Raven, but after the broke up, Summer. Kinda obvious Summer Rose Q: How did she die? A: She died on her last mission. She got killed by the Earth Devil. Raven Branwen Q: So she kidnapped both Anoixi and Amalia... Bitch. A: She indeed did. Q: Why did she abandon Yang? A: So she would become stronger? Duh? Q: Does she hate her brother? A: She kinda does. Q: Why is Jens so important to Raven? A: It was mentioned in the meeting.... Jens is her last hope to save something. Q: How strong is Raven? A: Ridiculously strong, its almost insane. Q: Did she kill Summer? A: that's literally asking is Satella Emilia... Giant spoilers. Q: Does she love Yang? A: No Q: Does she know Rose? A: No Q: Why did Raven kidnap Amalia? A: Amalia has the necessary qualities to open a seal... Icathia Characters Archbishops/Witches Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti Q: Is Mr. Bete not going to show up again? I’m so very lonely I can only sleep at night! A: He is dead sweety. Q: Sloth is dead, then. However, amongst we archbishops, he was the weakest… Is it that sort of feeling? A: More or less that feeling, but the archbishops don’t see each other as friends in the first place, so even though Betelgeuse died, only one of them was sad. The rest were just picking their noses. Q: Was the sad one the archbishop of lust? Well anyways, when I heard one felt sad, was I wrong to think there’s still some good in their heart? A: Wrong, the one that was sad is a spoiler so. Regulus Corneas Q: In Re: Kingdom, which character is the least suited to be king? A: Regulus Q: Isn’t Regulus too strong? A: He is somewhat overpowered. Q: If one Cult Member would die, which one would he be the least and the most saddest about? A: Least = Capella. Most = Pandora. Sirius Q: Why did Sirius became the Sin Archbishop and not Nathan? A: Probably because Regulus felt to do so. Also, Sirius was way younger. Q: I feel wrath doesn't really fit him. A: You are correct. Q: Sirius vs Nathan? A: That's one of the most anticipated battles so far. Though, Sirius kinda left the Witch Cult. So there will be no battle. Q: Did Sirius ever created a Spirit out of a human? A: Yes, and he feels guilty about it. Capella Emerada Lugnica Q: Will there be a Capella a Capella? A: No... Q: So since Capella is Lust.. What kind of things does she do in her spare time. A: Probably creating hot men and having sex with them. Q: Is Capella pregnant? A: No. Q: How many times did Capella had sex already? A: More times then Jens died in the story. (That's a lot) Q: Capella died in Arc 17!!!!! A: Nah, you thought so. Jens only killed her dragon heart. Q: Explain above please!? ^ A: Shaula and Jens killed her while she was in her Dragon Form. They only killed her Lust Dragon heart, which disabled her Dragon Veins ability. But she is still alive... Q: What kind of abilities can she still do? A: Changing form and probably changing others. No Dragon Veins \o/ Gluttony Q: Who eats the most? A: Louis Q: Which Gluttony is the worst? A: Probably Ley Q: What are the eclipses? A: Solar ON and Lunar OFF = Incredible speed and able to eat people really fast A: Solar OFF and Lunar ON = Able to return a gluttony member (Ley & Roy). A: Solar ON and Lunar ON = . . . . . . . (spoiler) Witch Echidna Q: ECHIDNA IS SO CRUEL WTF SHE IS THE EARTH DEVIL BUT WHY? A: Well, she is just how she is. She hates reality. Q: Wait, since Echidna is dead, and Omega too.... Is the Earth Devil dead too? A: The Earth Devil was actually Echidna's ancestor's spirit. And yes it is dead. But don't think that Echidna is done... oh no... Q: How will Echidna return? A: Well... Echidna won't return. The Earth Devil will. Q: Who is stronger, Echidna, Omega or Earth Devil? A: Hard one, i would say the Earth Devil>Echidna>Omega. But Omega wasn't weak at all!!! Q: Why does she hate Emilia? A: She knew Emilia mother, that's why she hates her so much. I won't go further in details, spoilery. Q: What would a basic day look like of Echidna, when she was alive 600 years ago? A: Wake up > Make tea > Read her gospel > Waking Lewes and Beatrice up > Train along with Roswaal A Mathers > Protect the Sanctuary against Hector or Volcanica > Make some artificial spirits (actually just working)> Sleep. Pretty boring to be honest. Q: Rank all the witches in relationship A: Minerva > Typhon > Daphne > Carmilla > Sekhmet > Pandora >>>>>>>>> Satella. Witch Minerva Q: Minerva gets her own arc?!?!??! A: Yes, she will be the main character during Arc 26. Witch Sekhmet Q: Who is the strongest witch (no Pandora / Satella) A: Sekhmet. Witch Carmilla Q: She is Lust? A: Yes, she is a virign though... Witch Typhon Q: So who is her father? A: That's not important at all. Witch Satella Q: We haven't seen Satella for a while, have we? A: Eos isn't contracted with Satella like Jens was.... Q: In Arc 23, Eos meets Satella, Does Satella know it's Jens? A: Yes. Witch Pandora Q: Will Emilia kick pandora's ass as payback? A: Spoiler but all enemies exist to be beaten, right? Q: Why is Pandora a loli? A: She actually isn't. Q: Why is Pandora overpowered af? A: She isn't. Every ability can be countered. Q: When will be her her own arc? A: Arc 27-30. Witch Daphne General Questions about the Witches Q: WITCHES VS WITCHES FREE FOR ALL!! WHO WOULD WIN??? A: Satella. Q: Boring... I meant without Satella! A: Sekhmet. Q: And Sekmet vs The Others? A: Sekhmet. General Questions about the Archbishops Q: Who would win in a free for all? A: Regulus. Q: Regulus vs Others? A: Regulus still. Questions between the relationship between the witches and bishops Q: Regulus vs Sekhmet? A: Regulus. Q: So what would the Archbishop and Witch do if they met each other? A: Capella would insult Carmilla how ugly she is and they would start fighting = Capella would win. A: Regulus would marry Echidna. In an INSTANT. A: Daphne would eat all the Gluttonies. A: Sekhmet would destroy and shret Petelgeuse because he talks too much A: Minerva would punch Sirius and Sirius A so she would heal everyone in the area. Ranking Questions about Fighting Strength Q: Among the characters that have appeared until now, what would the five people with high battle strength look like when they are lined up in sequence? A: Reinhard, ***, Halibel, Regulus, Sekhmet and probably Awakend Emilia. Q: Is the Witch of Envy’s fighting strength not all that great? Since she’s not in the Top 5 list. A: Character not appeared yet aren't included in that list (Including Reid van Astrea). Q: Who are the best five weak characters? A: Jens (originally), Petra, Anastasia (NO Ekidona), Original Lewes, probably a random citizen. Q: Approximately how strong is the first generation Sword Saint Reid? (Based mainly on Reinhard) A: Reinhard van Astrea is able to beat all of his ancestors easily. Q: Puck fighting seriously and Regulus Corneas fighting seriously: which is stronger? A: Probably Puck. Q: Fighting Reinhard, who could hold out the longest? (Alive) A: Regulus and Halibel. Questions about magical Abilities Q: Ignoring physical abilities, who would you choose as the strongest? A: Pack. Or maybe Priscilla and Emilia. Q: Out of the characters that have appeared in Re: Zero so far, please tell me the top five in magic attack strength. Does a serious Emilia-tan make the list? A: Roswaal > Awakened Emilia > Echidna Alive > Full-power Beatrice > Fortuna > Priscilla > Historia. Something like that. Q: Out of the characters that have appeared up to now, list the top 10 who have the most amount of Mana. A: Emilia > Original Roswaal > Roswaal > Echidna > Priscilla > Beatrice > Ekidona > Nathan > Julius > Typhon > Pollux Additional Questions Q: Who is the one with the number one highest IQ among the characters in the ReZero series? A: Echidna for sure. Or maybe a character that has yet to appear. Q: What are the names of the top five in this world that have the best eyesight A: Reinhard>Reid>Shaula>Theresia>Ley Q: Re:Kingdom’s flat-as-a-board ranking! A: Beatrice, Petra and Ram! World Building The World of Lugunica Kingdom of Lugnica Outside Lugnica The 6th continent Religion Languages and Races Magic Spirit Users, Magic Users, Art Users Q: How does someone unlock the ability to use Magic, communicate with Spirits or use Art? A: It's 100% genetic. Some people are just born that way and have the ability to use it. I would scale it like this : 1:10 are able to use Magic 1:10000 are able to communicate with Spirits 1:10000000 are able to use both Magic and Art. Od and Mana Q: What is a Od? A: It's the core inside of someone's body. Its the generator of Aura and Mana. When you're mana is gone, the Od regens your Mana back, but it takes a lot of time. However, regenerating Aura is way quicker than Mana. Q: Can your Od break? A: Yes, but it's rare and it isn't that easily to heal. If it breaks, your in deep problems. Artifacts Arts Curses Q: Are everyone competible with using curses? A: Yes, you just need to know how to use it correctly. Witch Genes and Authority Magic Q: Rarest to most common magic? A: Spiritual Magic > Yang = Yin > Wind > Fire > Water > Earth Spirits Aura Q: So the Aura is actually a heal bar? A: Yes, if you're Aura can't take more hits, you'll die. Semblance Q: How can someone unlock his Semblance? A: By using the person's Aura correctly, some people don't unlock their semblances at all, but thats rare. Blessings Q: How often can the Blessing of Phoenix be used? A: It depends on the person. Most likely one or two times, i suppose. Q: Most rarest blessing? A: Probably Pegasus or Phoenix. Storyline Questions Beginning and End of Re:kingdom Q: Do you already know how the story will end? A: I have 3 endings in my head. A kinda good end. A really bad end. And a cliffhanger. Q: How many Arcs? A: 30 Construction of the Story Q: Do you have a theme for every arc? Or a nickname? A: Yes I do! Here they are: 1=Introduction - 2=Trust - 3=Self-Awareness - 4=Despair - 5=Stars Arc6=Nostalgia - Arc7=Plans - Arc8=Knowledge - Arc9=Royalty - 10=Families Arc11=Failing - Arc12=Journey - 13=Closer - = Return - Arc15-North Arc16=Time - Arc17-Succes - Arc18-Sanctuary - Arc19-Finishing - Arc20-Extermination Arc21=Restart - Arc22=Regaining - Arc23=Proving - Arc24=Triumph - Arc25=War Arc26=Impatient - Arc27=Unravelling - Arc28=Truth - Arc29=Sacrifices - Arc30=Final Q: Do all Arcs have a name which contains a spoiler? A: Only the First Arc. "To You, 2000 Years from now". Q: What does the above title mean? A: Well, one point in Arc 16, Yraya sended Jens back 2000 years ago where Emerada Lugnica just obtained her Authorities. She then gave him the Authority of Pride. (Satella lied about this to gain trust) But, Satella was the one that summoned him. She was unable to summon him unless he had a Witch gene inside of him, Which Emerada helped Satella doing so. 2000 Years after he got the Authority, Satella summoned him. The Genes are the "To You" but the summoning is "2000 Years from now". Q: Had you planned this from the beginning ^^^? A: Not entirely, the Emerada part got added. Formerly, Satella was the one he met 2000 years ago, But Emerada will have her golden-moment too. Q: Are there any mysteries you don’t intend to make clear in the main story? A: Im pretty sure all my myseries will be revealed from arc 24 untill 29. The last arc are only tears.